1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink type recording device and a method for cleaning control of the same, and more particularly, to an ink type recording device which performs a cleaning operation by using a printing medium and a method for cleaning control of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printer is one type of commonly used printer. The ink jet printer is a printer in which ink is spouted from nozzles of a print head to printing paper for producing a printed output. Such a printer is small and cheap, so that it is widely used for personal use and domestic use.
However, spouting the ink to the printing paper in the ink jet printer unavoidably makes problems. A roller which is used for moving the printing paper, a cutting edge of a cutter which cuts the printing paper at a predetermined position, and a cutting paper holder which holds the printing paper when it is cut by using the cutter are soiled with the ink.
As a result, it is necessary for users themselves to periodically clean off the roller, the cutting edge and the cutting paper holder with a cotton swab and so on. However, this cleaning operation is complicated and it is troublesome for the users. When the users have not performed this cleaning operation for a long time, the ink sticks to the roller, the cutting edge and the cutting paper holder and then it is impossible to remove the ink dirt through the cleaning operation with the cotton swab and so on.
Moreover, such problems arise not only in the ink jet printer but also in an ink type recording device which performs a printing operation to printing paper by using the ink.